STICK
by Daun Momiji
Summary: karena cemburu adalah hal yang berbahaya. BinWoo fanfic. ASTRO fanfic! BL


**STICK**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Warning: fanfic nyeleneh buatan penulis rada gila gara-gara nonton M &G ASTRO di Mwave. Jangan anggap heureuy :** **v**

 **Heureuy ketah.**

 **Wilujeng nyakseni *lu kira pementasan. Efek samping pagelaran seni) enya. Pagelaran nu sakapeung mah hayang dipohokeun, teu hayang ngurusannana. Teu sudi. Keur mah cape awak, cape batin panambahna. Teu meunang sare tibra jiga mayit, kabawa kana impian. Kuring hayang leupas, nulis sagala nu ngagugulung dina pamikiran. Ngan teu walakaya, mangsa teu beunang dikurung dina keupeulan ramo keur ngabagjakeun hate. Rapih acara hiji, ulangan nyekek napas. Nilai nu alus kudu bisa ditangkeup dina harigu, abong diri ukur jelema nu keur ngumbara di lembur batur.**

 **Hapunten anu kasuhun. Mugi-mugi teu aya nu kuciwa kana leungitna kuring mangbulan-bulan tina ieu pagawean. (Ngomong apa sih -_-)**

 _Moon Bin cemburu. Eunwoo berpelukan erat dengan Sanha dalam rangka memecahkan balon._

 _Eunwoo cemburu. Moon Bin berciu- memakan stick yang sangat pendek dengan Jin Jin._

 _Jin Jin tertawa berguling-guling di lantai._

 _MJ menertawai Jin Jin._

 _Sanha tidak peduli._

 _Rocky, abaikan si polos satu ini._

 _Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dua hyungnya saling memunggungi sepulang dari acara._

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin menenggak minuman kemasannya hingga tandas. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tengah dorm seusai acara M&G di Mwave. Ia lelah sebenarnya. Tapi bayangan kejadian tadi terus menghantui pikirannya. Ingin tidur pun tidak bisa. Tidak tenang hati. Bola matanya beredar ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap satu persatu eksistensi makhluk penghuni yang terkapar di lantai.

MJ hyung tengah mengipasi dirinya sediri dengan Jin Jin hyung terlelap di pangkuan. Duo maknae line tengkurap di samping MJ hyung. Satu lagi, ah. Moon Bin tahu dimana orang itu. Pasti tengah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Pemuda kelahiran 98 itu lantas berdiri, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke satu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana?" MJ bertanya. Matanya menyipit penuh selidik. Moon Bin menoleh sesaat, lantas kembali melempar pandang ke depan.

"Ke kamar. Aku ingin tidur."

MJ mengangguk maklum tetapi matanya tetap menyipit tajam. Pemuda tertua di dalam grup itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh, menahan berat tubuhnya di sana.

"Jangan terlalu keras Bin-ah. Eunwoo juga tidak menginginkan adegan tadi. Kita harus profesional."

Moon Bin menghentikan langkahnya, raut wajahnya mengeras tidak bersahabat. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang kembali bangkit. Adegan tadi di M&G saat Eunwoo memeluk Sanha, atau saat memangku MJ hyung, semuanya terlihat menggelikan, membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Terserah."

Dan suara pintu yang dibanting membuat MJ berdecak kesal.

"Bin-ah. Kau ingin mandi? Aku sudah selesai." Begitu Moon Bin sampai di kamar, Eunwoo langsung menyambutnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah di tempat tidur. Moon Bin mengabaikannya, memilih bersandar di dinding dan menatap Eunwoo.

"Kau, apa sebegitu menyenangkannya memeluk Sanha?" Moon Bin memulai pembicaraan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Eunwoo menghela napas dalam diam. Ia mengerti Moon Bin. Dan asalah sekecil apa pun, jika itu menyulut ego Moon Bin akan menjadi panjang dan rumit.

"Itu tuntutan acara Bin-ah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus berpasangan dengan Sanha? Kau tahu dia itu mudah sekali lengket denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu sudah diatur."

"Kenapa kau tidak protes? Kan bisa bertukar pasangan."

Eunwoo memejamkan mata demi mengais sisa-sisa kesabaran. Bukan sekali dua kali Moon bin marah karena hal ini -mengenai pasangan dalam game yang mengharuskan skinship- ketika ia tidak berada dalam area jangkauan Moon Bin, Moon Bin akan kesal. Ia paham akan hal itu dan jujur saja_

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, Bin-ah. Kita adalah grup, tidak mungkin kita harus selalu bersama. Kita juga harus mendorong member yang lain agar terlihat. Berhentilah egois. Dewasalah sedikit Bin-ah."

_Eunwoo kesal jika harus mengulang alasan yang sama setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Karena Moon Bin tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya. Dan karena ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang panjang. Demi Tuhan ia lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Oh, dewasa ya. Jadi karena kau merasa dewasa kau lebih memilih Sanha yang kekanakan, begitu? Ck."

Eunwoo menghela napas lagi entah kali keberapa. Ia memang terkenal sabar. Tapi bukan berarti sesabar ini.

"Kenapa kau terus seperti ini, Bin? Kalau kau merasa cemburu, utarakan baik-baik, tidak perlu membuatku kesal seperti ini. Aku dan Sanha hanya berpelukan, lalu kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jin Jin hyung? Kau pikir aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu?"

Moon Bin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Eunwoo baru saja berteriak kepadanya. Sekali lagi, berteriak. Belum sempat Moon Bin mengeluarkan kata, suara bantingan pintu membungkamnya telak.

Eunwoo benar-benar marah sepertinya.

 **0~0~0**

"Bin hyung." Sanha, maknae boygroup ASTRO yang kelebihan tinggi badan itu memanggil salah satu hyungnya yang tengah bermain game di komputer. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Moon Bin yang hanya berguman guna membalas panggilannya.

"Eunwoo hyung masih marah? " terdengar suara tawa tertahan di balik punggung yang membuat Moon Bin mendengus kesal. Itu pasti Jin Jin dan MJ. Duo tetua yang kerap kali lupa umur.

"Sanha pabo. Kalau Eunwoo tidak marah, mana mungkin dia tidur di kamar kita." MJ menjawab dengan nada jenaka dan tawa tertahan. Jin Jin di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sanha mengangguk mengerti. Maknae kelahiran 2000 itu lantas menatap hyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dengan prihatin.

"Hyung harusnya mengerti, Eunwoo hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Hyung kekanakkan sekali."

Jin Jin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, MJ dengan setia menemani leader kurang waras kelebihan micin itu. Rocky yang menjadi lawan Moon Bin bermain game hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya, Eunwoo hyung marah kenapa?" dan lemparan bantal dari MJ sukses mendarat di wajahnya.

"Dewasalah dulu, Minhyuk!"

Moon Bin berdecak kesal sembari mengusak rambutnya. Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Eunwoo maih marah juga. Selama tiga hari ini ia jadi harus tidur dengan Rocky karena Eunwoo minggat ke kamar sebelah.

"Hei maknae, kau masih punya stick?"

Sanha mengerutkan kening.

"Ada. Untuk apa hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Moon Bin. Pemuda itu hanya mengambil satu stick dari tangan Sanha dan bergegas pergi ke kamar yang sekarang tengah dihuni Eunwoo. Pintu tidak diketk. Moon Bin langsung saja masuk dan duduk di samping Eunwoo yang tengan memainkan ponsel di atas tempat tidur.

"Eunwoo-ya."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Eunwoo masih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Moon Bin jadi kesal sendiri.

"Apa? Kau akan cemburu dengan ponsel juga?"

Moon Bin menggeleng. Eunwoo yang tadinya duduk sambil bersamdar pada dinding mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Moon Bin. Ia tatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan raut datar. Kasihan juga Moon Bin ia diamkan selama tiga hari.

"Eunwoo-ya, maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku kekanakkan." Eunwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama. Moon Bin terlihat begitu serius saat mengatakannya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Moon Bin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan memalingkan wajah ke arah kiri, ia temukan Eunwoo tengah menatapnya disana.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pandai bicara. Jadi, buka mulutmu dan gigit ini." Eunwoo mengernyit tidak mengerti ketika Moon Bin mengangsurkan sebuah stick ke depan wajahnya. Tapi Eunwoo menurut saja, masih sedikit malas berbicara dengan Moon Bin. Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat mata Eunwoo membulat sempurna. Matanya dengan jelas menangkap Moon Bin yang mendekat, menggigit bagian ujung lain dari stick yang tengah digigitnya. Panjang stick yang tidak seberapa membuat Eunwoo bisa merasakan napas Moon Bin menerpa wajahnya. Stick semakin terkikis seiring semakin mendekatnya Moon Bin. Stick ditarik oleh Moon Bin dan lekas dikunyahnya. Moon Bin sialan. Eunwoo ingin mengumpat. Moon Bin di sampingnya tersenyum lebar.

"Yang kulakukan dengan JinJin hyung hanya sebatas itu. Jangan cemburu lagi, ya?" Moon Bin mendekat lagi dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir.

"Dan itu hanya kulakukan denganmu."

Ah, Moon Bin sialan. Benar-benar sialan. Kalu begini, Eunwoo bagaimana bisa marah lagi? Senyuman Moon Bin yang mirip anak anjing lucu itu meluluhkannya. Selalu.

Suara deheman dari arah pintu membuat keduanya menoleh. Empat member lain berdiri disana. MJ menatap keduanya dengan mata menyipit namun penuh binar jenaka. Khas MJ yang usil.

"Kurasa kalian harus kembali ke kamar kalian sendiri. Disini masih ada dua anak di bawah umur."

Dan tawa yang terurai mengakhiri semuanya.

 **FIN**

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Hai, berjumpa lagi dengan penulis gaje ini. Cuap cuap dilanjut di cassiopeia yang update besok.**

 **Semoga rindu terbalaskan. Eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
